Lucian D. Draco
Lucian D. Draco (ルシアンD.ドラコ Rushian D. Dorako) is a prominent mage and Mercenary who currently prefers to do lone works, despite being a member of the Dragon Gunfire guild. He is the older son of the High Ranked Council Member Dante D. Draco and Robin Amethyst, the grandson of both Shan D. Draco and Lucia D. Draco, the brother of Ayase D. Draco, older brother of Damon D. Draco, and also the adoptive brother for both Belenus Adroushan and Drake Ivandish. Lucian currently prefers to do lonely jobs as a mercenary rendering him the fame and glory of a powerful individual as he usually completes his works without any fails at all, believing most mages shouldn't let themselves be hurt by others' opinions, with it Lucian is rarely insulted by many teases given to him, unknown to many, Lucian dreams on the Eternal Calm. Lucian was invited into joining many powerful guilds which recognize his immense potential, his father Dante tried to make him enter the Shadow Broker, but all of those offers were declined by Lucian who still prefers to work alone. Lucian is a Chain Magic user and a high potential one, by using his Book: Evolution he is capable of increasing the abilities of his chains to the point they go from Holder to almost all types of magic, this type of battle strategy has led others to state he is really a master in a young body. Appearance Lucian is shown as a tall young man easily towering over his younger brother before he reached his growth spurt, in his twenties with fairly pale toned skin which he inherits from his father unlike his brother who inherited their mother's normal skin tone, wavy black hair which is matted down and grey colored eyes which are often described as emotionless by some people, he has a cross-shaped tattoo in his forehead with its origin yet unknown and two green colored orb-shaped earrings, through his clothes, he has a very muscular body with some scars on it as a result of training and battles even though he prefers to hide them. Lucian bears some similarities with Damon such as black wavy hair, tall height and their facial expressions. Lucian is usually seen wearing a white shirt which can be opened by buttons, long dark pants, dark shoes and a brownish bandage which is wrapped around his forehead in order to hide his scar, though his clothes depend on his travels, as he can change from a winter-based set of clothes to a summer-based set, but he will switch back to his normal set. In some casual events, Lucian will wear a custom-made business apparel - noted to cost a pretty penny. It's because of this that he tends to be the center of attention and gossip amongst the masses, much to his chagrin. Made from the finest of fabrics tailored by the finest of designers, it consists black blazer that covers his silk-based white dress shirt, a long cotton-based, onyx-black bow-tie tied perfectly in a knot, and long black trousers that's complemented by light black, slip-on dress shoes. During sometime in past, his appearance was drastically different. He doesn't sport the green colored orb-shaped earrings and the headband as he does currently. Also, his hair isn't as held up as it currently is and it's not parted - albeit this is probably due to Lucian wearing the headband. His bangs hang down from his face, nearly covering his eyes. He still has the soft and pale skin complexion, although it's a bit lighter than it is now. It's unknown why this is, but it could be related to his magical powers and its effect on his physiology. His clothes are significantly different as well. It's more loose and disorderly, him wearing it in a nonchalant manner. Tailor-made like in the present, it consists of a black jacket, a white untucked dress shirt with a tall collar, smooth black trousers and brown dress shoes. This form of attire maybe related to some recent event that happened in his past, in which he wanted to be dressed in such a way. The reasons are currently unknown. Personality As a young kid, Lucian was shown as a stoic person talking only when it was needed, despite it, Lucian would tease and play with his sister Ayase many times much to the latter's annoyance. Like his younger brother, Lucian didn't live close with their father Dante, this leds the boy to not ask too much about his parents as he seemgly see Shan and Lucia as his own parents. The only people Lucian seems to worry about is his family, if anything makes them hurt or depressive, Lucian will react quickly by trying to cheer them up in his own way. Although he won't say it, Lucian cries every time he hears his Grandfather's stories about Draco Family Members who failed in life, only for Shan, he states that he doesn't cry out of worry, Lucian just cry for them as a sign of respect to the dead who failed. As a teenager, Lucian is still very calm and cool-headed, mostly losing this temper when fighting an opponent, he will become cold-blooded and sadistic if needed, mostly if his comrades are threatened, if that happens, Lucian will be heartless and cruel with his opponent. Lucian like his younger brother, Lucian can be rather childish sometimes, making jokes with poker faces and teasing others, aside from it, unlike Damon, he can be rather calm and intelligent. Relationships History Synopsis Magic & Abilities Physical Prowess *'Excessive Strength': *'Immense Speed': *'Immense Reflexes': *'Immense Endurance': *'Immense Durability': *'Incredible Pain-Tolerance': *'Genius Intellect': Ways of Combat *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant': *'Master Strategist': Magical Abilities *'S-Class Magical Aura': **'Second Origin Activation' Magic Chain Magic (連鎖魔法 Rensa Mahō): Is a Caster Magic involving the use of chains. This Magic allows the user to shoot long chains from their hands, complete with grappling hooks at the ends. They can be used in combat by launching the grappling hooks through enemies. After they have been caught, enemies can also be slammed into objects such as trees, the ground, boulders, etc. However, these chains are breakable as seen when Erza broke them using her sword to free Natsu. Hades can use this Magic in conjunction with his Amaterasu Seals and Bullet Magic. In Lucian's case, he has the Normal Chains Set which lets him summon a variation of chains used for normal tasks, each chain can extend from each finger of his right hand, although he is able to use a special chain upon closing his fingers together. Upon executing his Book: Evolution Lucian switches his Normal Chains to his left hand and summon their improved version in his right hand called the Divine Chains Set which are far stronger than the normal and can do far more things. *'Normal Chains' (正常鎖 Seijou Kusari): Those are the normal set of chains created by Lucian, with each chain coming from a finger of his right hand. Even though they are magically origined, the chains look like and are harder than normal chains, this specific set is only used for normal tasks both in and outside of battle, those tasks involve molding up a iron ball which can be used to attack or detect eternano, create a silver pistol which can rapidly fire 'came' bullets, forge a scythe which size can vary depending on his own will, form a sharp silver sword or even a long or short spear, and finally molding a normal looking chain used to grab-hold an object or a person. Lucian uses almost no eternano in order to keep the chain active however the bigger the chain and the longer it is active, Lucian's magical reserves will slowly be drained, additionally he just spends a bit more in order to shape his chains according to his liking. **'Ball Chain' (球鎖 Kyū Kusari): Is a molded chain with a ball in the end, it comes from Lucian's thumb, Lucian mostly uses it for both offensive-defensive capabilities and in-outside battle situations. Lucian can throw it with immense speed in order to reach and hit targets with immense force such as iron walls which are easily broken by it, if used to hit a human target, the force used will make the target fly away with broken bones or either too damaged muscles, the strength of the ball will depend on Lucian's own will by wanting it to be stronger. When not used for offensive capabilities, Lucian can use in order to detect Eternano, when doing so the ball will begin to move in the direction which has the greatest amount of eternano coming from, as an example, if Lucian was trying to search for a powerful mage, but there are two mages, one with greater magical reserves and one with little, the Ball would begin to appoint towards the Stronger Mage. Once strengthened by his Book: Evolution, Lucian will be able to conjure and mold far more balls through the entirety of the chain, with it he can attack more than one target in a single attack. **'Pistol Chain' (拳銃鎖 Kenjū Kusari): **'Scythe Chain' (大鎌鎖 Ogama Kusari): **'Sword Chain' (剣鎖 Ken Kusari): **'Spear Chain' (槍鎖 Yari Kusari): **'Contact Chain' (接触鎖 Sesshoku Kusari): *'Divine Chains' (天鎖 Ten Kusari): **'Chain of the Sun God'(天照鎖 Amaterasu no Kusari): **'Chain of the Water God' (水神鎖 Suijin no Kusari): **'Chain of the Wind God' (風神鎖 Fūjin no Kusari): **'Chain of the Thunder God' (雷神鎖 Raijin no Kusari): **'Chain of the Earth God' (土鎖 Tsuchijin no Kusari): **'Yakushi's Kusari' (薬師鎖 Lit. meaning Chain of the Healer God): Book Magic (本マ魔法 Hon Mahō): Is a Holder Magic that relies on the use of books. This magic is used by numerous mages. This magic is performed by channeling the user's magic into the book to perform certain tasks. There's likely as many different forms of Book Magic as there are books. The number of pages and the size of the print in the book is in correlation to the user's magical power at max. The more pages and the smaller the print the more magical power the user has before using spells. The spells used by this magic are as varied as the different magics in the world. Spells can be created or copied by this magic. *'Evolution' (進化 Shinka): With this special spell, Lucian is able to do some kind of evolution with his Chain Magic. By opening the book, Lucian will then look for a certain page containing things about a desired magic, upon doing it, Lucian will quickly study the magic and evolve its usage. With Chain Magic, Lucian is able to transform it from a normal holder magic to a mix of Holder, because it revolves around the use of a magical item, Caster, because the chains can now allow the user to expel magic, Lost, because the chains are able to do several things which are rare nowadays and Subspecies magic because the chains can use abilities which some other normal magic can do normally. With this, Lucian becomes a master of these four categories and uses his Chain Magic at its max to battle his opponent, however in order to do it, Lucian will need to sacrifice 1/6 of his Magical Power to keep it active for an undetermined time. When doing this, Lucian's Normal Chains will be set in his left hand and a new set of Divine Chains will substitute them in his right hand, with them being the improved version, being capable of doing things only Caster, Lost or Subspecies type of magics could do. Sealing Magic (封印魔法 Fūin Mahō): Is a Caster Magic utilized by several mages. This magic allows the caster the ability to seal objects and people. These spells can involve creating enchantments and formulae which can have several effects such as stealing the target's magical energy or locking their magic for a period of time. Analysis (分析 Bunseki): Is a powerful, caster and rare magic employed by Lucian, mainly during battle though he has been shown using it in other situations. It revolves around the analysation of the surrouding environment. Similar to Archive, Lucian is capable of shifting information into magical data that can be stored within his brain and freely acessed at any desired time. Not only Lucian can store any type of information, but also gather such information using this magic that enables his eyes to see any current attribute and weakness of his target. Such information can also be shared with anyone as long as Lucian himself does it. *'Observe' (観察 Kansatsu): *'Link' (リンク Rinku): *'Clairvoyance' (千里眼 Senrigan): Equipment Status Quote Trivia *He is based off of Coco from the Toriko Series. *According to Dante, when he was younger, he had very similar looks to Lucian. **This statement puzzles many people due to the fact Dante possesses a devil'ish appearance. *According to an Interviewer: **Lucian's special skill is his Observation. **His signature technique is his Chain Magic. **Lucian's hobby is reading books. **Lucian's routine is unknown. **His favorite food is lasagna. **Lucian wishes to fight no one in particular. **He is profficent with both hands. **Lucian's complex is unknown. **The people Lucian respects the most are Dante, Shan, Hendou and Daisuke. **Lucian doesn't wish to be enemies with any of his family. *'Lucian' apparently is a way of writing Light in latin, reflecting on his use of bright magics. Draco comes from greek and can mean either Dragon or Rigorous, though this doesn't mean much on him. His D. stands for Dexterous, referencing his skills. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Draco Family